


You Can't Keep Running

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Experimental Style, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has run off again and Dean has set out to find him. And when he does, he finds that Cas needs some persuasion to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Keep Running

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is kind of an experiment due to boredom and writers block (I find that i work on more than 13 fics at a time so I might as well upload a short one.) This fic is in screenplay-style so its gonna read kinda like a script. Like a said... experimental. (the text editor is a little wonky so I'm sorry for the odd spaces where they should or shouldn't be. And of course, I do not own supernatural or its characters. (But honestly how awesome would that be?)

**EXT. OUTSIDE A LOCAL BAR - NIGHT**

It's drizzling lightly in the parking lot in front of the bar. Not many people are around besides the odd patron. Cas stumbles drunkenly out of the bar. Dean exits the impala, parked close to the exit and rushes over to Cas.

**DEAN**

(worried)

Where the hell have you been? You've been missing for hours! We've been worried sick dude!

**CAS**  
(slurring heavily)  
I went out for a drink

**DEAN**  
(dumbfounded)  
Well, I can see that!

CAS sways on his feet and Dean catches and steadys him.

**DEAN** (CONT'D)  
How much did you have?

Cas squints in concentration

**CAS**  
I- I don't remember.

Dean sighs heavily

**DEAN**  
Come on lets get you back home.

He pulls on Cas' arm but the man does not move.

**DEAN**  (CONT'D)  
What are you doing? Come on lets go.

Cas sways but doesn't budge from his spot.

**CAS**  
I don't have a home, Dean.

**DEAN**  
What are you talking about? Of course you have a home with us, Cas come on.

Cas still doesn't move and Dean gives up pulling.

**DEAN**  (CONT'D)  
(growing visibly irritated)  
Whats the matter Cas? You're going out, getting drunk and all you do at the bunker is mope! Now you better tell me what's going on with you before I have to pull it out of you.

Cas sighs and looks solemnly at his feet.

**CAS**  
(distant)  
I don't know what to do with my self anymore, Dean. Virtually all of heaven has been wiped out. My whole family is dead.

**DEAN**  
(enraged)  
WE are your family too Cas! God damn it! Do you not see that there are people here that give a crap about you! Hell i friggin' drove all night just to find you Cas! Your like my brother Cas-

**CAS**  
(interrupting Dean and shouting)  
I don't want to be your brother!

Dean is quiet and doesn't know how to react to the hurtful words. They both stand in silence for a moment.

**CAS**  (CONT'D)  
(calmer)  
That's just it Dean you already have a brother you would give and have given your life for. I'm just some half-ass selfish angel who screwed up the world and now heaven along with it.

**DEAN**  
Okay. I admit you have gone off the reservation in the past but that was then you aren't that person anymore! And SELFISH? Cas, you gotta understand that you are the least selfish person I know. You tried to take care of the world when it all went to hell even though it wasn't your responsibility. You rebelled for ME Cas. ME. Little insignificant ME. You're so selfless GOD himself has brought you back. More than once. You keep trying to please people, every damn second of your existence. So don't you go and tell me that your selfish!

**CAS**  
(tearing up)  
I am, Dean. Being like a brother to you might have been good enough in the past but now I'm afraid it isn't.

**DEAN**  
What?

Cas hunches down In his coat as the rain picks up. Dean stares for a minute as he pieces together what he said.

**CAS**  
(shakily)  
I have feelings for you. Feelings I know you don't reciprocate.

In that moment Dean lurches toward Cas and takes his soaked shoulders in his hands. He plants a long surprising kiss on Cas' lips. Cas is frozen to the spot. Dean pulls back and looks him strait in the eyes.

**DEAN**  
(whispering)

Reciprocate that.

He pushes away from Cas and hops back into the impala. Cas is still in shock.

**DEAN**  (CONT'D)  
(shouting from the car)  
Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there like an idiot?

Cas makes quick to slide in the passenger seat. He examines Dean but the man does not grant him a glance. That is until he knows he's not looking. They drive back to the bunker in silence knowing things would never be the same with their secrets out in the open. On both of their minds, though is how long it was going to take for Sam to find out.

**FADE TO BLACK**


End file.
